THE HUMANE SOCIETY
UNHAPPY MEALS (2014) VIDEOS OF THIS PSA WILL NOT BE UPLOADED DUE TO GRAPHIC FOOTAGE SHOWN OF ANIMALS BEING MISTREATED. SEARCH THIS PSA AT YOUR OWN RISK Description: The PSA opens up with a shot of a CGI-rendered Happy meal box from McDonald's. The camera zooms in as a narrator in the background says -"McDonald's calls them 'happy meals'... or are they more like unhappy meals?" The screen glitches for a split second and the smiley face on the happy meal box turns upside down to form a frown. the camera zooms into the box faster and a corner of the package peels away to show us some rather jarring scenes of mistreated animals in some of McDonald's farms. In these shots we see... (Warning: Graphic description) * A chicken lying on the ground with some of it's feathers missing * A shot of a large chicken pen * A first person shot of a man holding a large chicken * A shot of a chicken struggling to walk in a red room * A different shot of a chicken struggling to walk, but this time the room is purple * A chick with some kind of head injury that causes it to bleed * An almost-featherless chicken that has a broken neck that's standing up * A drone shot of the cramped chicken farm * And finally a shot of another chicken, this time trapped in some kind of food container, after showing us these shots the camera zooms out of the happy meal box and the box packaging peels back on While this happens onscreen, the narrator says: "Abuse and suffering that's standard at many factory farms, animals genetically selected, manipulated to grow too large too fast." "Broken legs, painful injuries, crammed into warehouses" Text appears onscreen, read by the narrator, as the camera zooms out of the happy meal box Burger King, Subway and others are fixing these problems. The text shortly fades away, being replaced with McDonald's can too. The narrator then says "Take action at unhappymeals.com" The website link can be seen onscreen with a red box behind it. Text can also be seen that reads Text MCDONALDS to 30644 along with the HUMANE SOCIETY logo and some additional information about the campaign FX: Live action, the happy meal box is rendered in CGI against a live action background. Music: A melancholic piano tune can be heard in the background Sounds: We can hear the happy meal box peel back, as well as some of the chickens struggling to survive with the health problems they have Availability: '''Available on Humane Society's official YouTube channel in HD '''Scare factor: High to Nightmare. Arguably the darkest PSA the company has made so far. The footage is not just heartbreaking, but also sickening to the soul. RESCUE ANIMALS NOW (2012) Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find a video of this on YouTube, but you can still watch the video here: '''https://www.ispot.tv/ad/7Yvj/humane-society-rescue-animals-now '''Description: '''The PSA opens up with a shot of a dog, lying down on the floor of an animal shelter. Some text appears onscreen that reads Why do they kick me? The colour of the word "Kick" is then changed from white to red The camera the fades to black, then fading in again to show us a shot of a skinny and almost-malnourished horse. text then appears onscreen that reads Why won't they feed me? The colour of the word "feed" is then changed from white to red The camera then fades away again to show us a shot of some kittens inside of some kind of dirty hut. text appears onscreen again that reads Will I die today? The colour of the word "die" is then changed from white to red. The camera then fades away again as we see some shots of two dogs in a cage, a horse in it's stable and a shot of a dog inside a stone wall, attached to a lead While this is happening onscreen, real life TV actor Wendie Malick narrates "Every day, thousands of animals throughout america are neglected, tortured and often killed. But you can help stop this horrible abuse..." The HUMANE SOCIETY logo appears onscreen "...by supporting the humane society of the united states" We then see some more shots of animals, these shots include * A man going to hit a seal with a club (WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!) * A man holding a dog in his arms and carrying it * And finally a vet stroking a dog with both his hands While this happens Wendie Malick narrates "with your generous donation, you can be a partner in our ongoing fight to stop unspeakable cruelty, rescue these animals and give them the love and care they so desperately deserve. The camera then cuts to Wendie Malick on a sofa with a dog on her lap as she says "For just $19 a month you can join the humane society of the united states in our fight to eliminate animal abuse everywhere" We then see a shot of a cat as it looks into the camera as Wendie Malick explains "Call in the next 20 minutes to join our fight, and we'll also send you this Official HSUS jacket and tote bag so everyone will know you're supporting the fight against animal cruelty" The jacket and bag can be seen onscreen, it then fades to a shot of a vet saving a very small puppy from under some kind of furniture. "And we'll also send you a free subscription to our award winning magazine all animals" Some issues of the magazine can be seen onscreen, before cutting to some more shots of animals these shots include: * A dog lying on the ground outside, looking into the camera * A goat being taken care of a man * A female vet stroking a cat * A rather upsetting scene of a man using a forklift to try and carry a cow up off the ground but failing * A vet stroking a dog in his arms * Two cats in a cage, one cat is reaching it's paw out of the cage * A woman placing her head on a horse's snout * A grainy shot of some dogs in a run-down room * A closeup of a baby seal * Some cats on a small set of stairs * Then the shot of the jacket, tote bag and magazine on a blue background While this is seen onscreen, Wendie narrates "No matter what you can't afford, please call the number on your screen right now or visit us online to fight animal cruelty with your donation. If you love animals, if these images disturb you, then help us stop this senseless cruelty and abuse right now. Don't wait, your donation could be the difference between life and death for these helpless creatures. Please call right now or visit us online to fight animal cruelty with your donation" A male narrator suddenly starts talking as Wendie stops. He says -"Call now on 1-866-408-7439 and get your free jacket, tote and magazine subscription. that's 1-866-408-7439" The PSA ends with a shot of a dog looking into the camera as tex appears onscreen that reads Won't you help me? The word "Help" changing colours from white to red '''FX: '''Live action '''Music: '''Similar to the PSA above '''Sounds: None, other than the two people talking and the text making a "woosh" noise when turning red '''Availability: '''Very Rare, Unavailable on YouTube as of the time of writing, but available on the link above '''Scare Factor: '''None. This PSA is more upsetting then scary '''Depression Factor: '''Depressing, ALMOST as bad as the BSPCA PSAs. Due to it's footage of rescue animalsCategory:Animal Cruelty PIFs Category:United States of America Category:False Sesame Street Category:Depressing PSAs Category:Depressingly Off the scale Category:Unwatchable Category:NSFW Category:Animal Rights PIFs